Digital-based optical imaging systems generally project and capture image data on a two-dimensional array of photodetector elements, such as a charge-coupled detector. The image data is then sequentially shifted into a host processor for image information extraction one pixel at a time, and image reassembly. Often multiple layers of image processing functions are performed in sequence to extract image information.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for parallel extraction of optical image information, without first sampling the captured image.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for extraction of optical image information which is insensitive to changes in lighting conditions and contrast.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.